


The Thumpa Thumpa Podcast - Episode 1x20

by emynn, thumpathumpapodcast



Series: The Thumpa Thumpa Queer as Folk Podcast - Season One [20]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Analysis, Character Analysis, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emynn/pseuds/emynn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thumpathumpapodcast/pseuds/thumpathumpapodcast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you believe we’re here already? It’s the King of Babylon contest, and the gang is out for a memorable night. Holly (@crossroadscastiel) joins us to chat about seeing a sexy new side of Dr. David, Emmett meeting the love of his life (or, perhaps, of just that night), Vic being arrested, and, of course, Justin making sure Brian learns to never take him for granted…and Brian’s realization that he might care just a little bit more than he lets on.</p><p>Also, as a special treat, Holly and Emy chat about their experience seeing Randy Harrison star as the Emcee in Cabaret. If you still haven’t seen the show and don’t want to be spoiled, skip ahead to the 14:30 mark!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thumpa Thumpa Podcast - Episode 1x20

**Listen to episode 1x20 of The Thumpa Thumpa[here](http://thumpathumpapodcast.podbean.com/e/qaf-1x20/)! **

**Originally Posted: August 23, 2016  
**

**Duration: 63:22**

**Author's Note:**

> Our home base is at [Tumblr](https://thumpathumpapodcast.tumblr.com), where fans can share their thoughts and ideas for episode discussion and also what _Queer as Folk_ means to them. We also post episode-specific content to get you in the spirit for new eps! Be sure to also follow us on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thethumpathumpa) for updates and general _Queer as Folk_ fun.
> 
> Subscribe to us here on AO3, but also check us out on [Podbean](http://thumpathumpapodcast.podbean.com/) and [iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/us/podcast/thumpa-thumpa-queer-as-folk/id1065308838?mt=2) to get notifications when we post new episodes and listen from your mobile device -- and be sure to leave a review!


End file.
